


Upon the Days that Dawn

by Rendezvous_Radar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional characters will be added - Freeform, Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Asgore Dreemurr - Freeform, Asriel Dreemurr - Freeform, Frisk - Freeform, M/M, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mute Frisk, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Insert, Toriel - Freeform, first chapter is really a prologue, frisk is not reader, male reader - Freeform, prologue is in Frisk POV, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendezvous_Radar/pseuds/Rendezvous_Radar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month and a half since a whole new race of monsters came from darkness of a cavern in Mt. Ebott and onto the surface. You being a graduate fresh out of a junior college has made you search for work around a town near the base of the mountain. What will you find that lies beneath your none rememberable past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon the Days that Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is really a prologue and the reader will be fully introduced in the next chapter. Criticism would be lovely. Happy trails c:

Thump, thump, thump...

Thump, thump thump... 

Feet marching around is all what Frisk can only hear as the masses of monsters slowing walked through tunnels in groups in reach for the exit. Everyone was in silence. Waiting, anticipating, hoping... 

Frisk had been walking beside their mother, Toriel. they had been holding her hand the whole time walking, not wanting to lose each other in the crowd. Asgore and his son Asriel were up in the front of the crowds leading the them all to the exit of the caverns. It amazed Frisk somehow after Asriel gave all of the souls back to his people he didn't turn back to his flower form. They also question who (first name) was. In their battle with Asriel when he was in his hyperdeath form kept mentioning a (first name) and kept confusing this (first name) with themself, really confusing Frisk but ignored it. To Frisk it could be any reason why. Maybe they looked like (first name) they already knew. No, Frisk was human and there's a little chance another human knew him besides Chara right? they'll half to ask him later. In the end for Frisk, they were glad to no question it cause to them as long as Toriel and Asgore were happy for their child's return they were happy too.

Truly, Frisk was starting to grow impatient. A walk like this would take easily a 15 min walk at least, but the crowd cramped up the space and there stuff didn't help either. 

Some monsters had taken stuff from there homes before even attempting to leave but most had just came with only the clothes on their back and what was in there pockets. It was a clear sign to Frisk that these were desperate for the surface, for the sun, the moon, and the stars. Willing to leave everything behind to see what was to them a new world and to Frisk a old one. 

Frisk was broken away from their thoughts as they heard someone in the front of the crowd scream "Light! Light! I see Light! I see it!" Then, as if on cue the crowds started picking up the speed, and even some had pulled in front of the crowd running towards the light of day. 

"Let's go my child, let us hurry." Said Toriel quickening her pace. Frisk nodded in agreement, not wanting Toriel to be slowed down. Truly it was Toriel's own ambition to see the outside world as fast as she can but not to make her new adopted child, Frisk, to constantly keep up with her. So she only increased her pace a little but was interrupted to a complete stop as the crowd held still. People questioning what had happened to make them completely stop.

Frisk wanted to know what was going cause they were too small to pier over others and it filled her with determination. Holding on tight to their mother's hand and tugged forward gesturing to Toriel that they wanted to get into the front. Toriel agreed with Frisk, armed with their manners, both slowly moved between people to the front of the crowds. 

As they lingered towards the front, both saw light shining from the left of the corridor. Both Frisk and Toriel grew in excitement and quickened there pace moving in crowds faster and faster, but as they moved forward the light proved to be not what it seemed.

Once they realized it, they both felt let down as the light had only been casted by a strange tool. Frisk instantly recognized that this tool was indeed only a flashlight, but monsters have never seen this before they used torches, crystals (before they developed magical electricity) even magic casted from there hands when needed. It was ironic to Frisk how they had created their magic version electricity but never developed anything like a flashlight.

"Let's keep moving." Asgore commanded not in a forceful away but enough to achieve the sense that he was in a hurry. Frisk couldn't blame him, they all wanted to see the surface it was all in just minutes away from all of them. So the they all pressed on as the crowd slowly started to walk again into the tunnel's path. 

Minutes pass by and now at the end of the tunnel was the true light of day. The crowds now hurriedly walked towards the exit, most of the monsters started up speeds that were close enough to a run, some full on sprints. As Toriel keep a good grip on her child's hand both of them were at the fastest walk the could do together. 

Frisk missed the sun, for them it had only been at least a few days. They could only imagine never seeing it before. Soon enough they made it to exit of the tunnel and the light was blinding to Frisk, being in the darkness of the cavern truly made them use to dimmer lighting but they kept pushing. As they walked across the finial steps of the tunnel leading to the surface it felt to them like they had entered a new world. 

A world... 

A world where it would be shared by to races. A world where these two groups, monster and human would be one. Then as Frisk and every other creature they had escaped the cavern stare towards the east horizon. Monsters watched in amazement and here and there among them crying tears of joy. Asriel and Toriel were one of them cause for the first time in all of their lives they saw the sun rise from what had seem to be a endless sea of land. Frisk agreed with themself that it was a new world...

A brave new world...


End file.
